


Boyfriend Blues

by UntappedChaos



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Seduction, Developing Relationship, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Sesskag - Freeform, Time Skips, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntappedChaos/pseuds/UntappedChaos
Summary: Kagome makes a decision and drags Sesshoumaru along with her... but the taiyoukai might just make her give the consequences a second glance."I'm tired of being pathetic. I don't want to be that girl everyone feels sorry for 'cause the guy she chose didn't completely choose her. I don't want to be the woman who lives her life either hopeless or full of jealousy."





	1. Boyfriend Blues

**Author's Note:**

> [Story and Notes Imported directly from deviantArt]
> 
> ...  Okay, so if you're wondering why the writing style changes halfway through, that's because the first half was from nearly two years ago and I just decided to finish this off.
> 
> Second, if you want to know why I stopped there, it's because I didn't want to over extend the story when I'm already not writing much lately.  =v=;  But if everyone votes for a part two, I'll be very inclined to write one.
> 
> Third, hello everyone!  It's been quite a while since I posted some fanfiction, especially anything for Inuyasha.  =v=;  I apologize for that.  I used to always writewritewrite, and now, I hardly write at all... because I draw.  When time presents itself.  8D;  But I didn't bring my computer to work today and it's soooo sloooow... so I'm using the opportunity to clean up a bunch of forgotten oneshots~  Hope you like!
> 
> Inuyasha (C) Takahashi Rumiko-sensei

No, the  _sake_  wasn't that strong.  No, she wasn't very shocked that Inuyasha had run off to see Kikyou again.  No, it wasn't _that_ disturbing that Sesshoumaru had brought Rin to intrude on the abandoned hut they had decided to camp in for the meanwhile. 

The combination of the three, however, was apparently  _more_  than enough to snap her self-control cleanly in two.

Therefore, between the three bottles of only half-decent sake, the anger she felt at Inuyasha merrily skipping off for a date when they were _technically_ together, and a dripping wet, sexy as hell Sesshoumaru, Kagome soon found herself in the taiyoukai's lap, kissing him with every ounce of feeling she had.  All the anger and hormones mixed with the alcohol, becoming a fire in her gut that needed somewhere to go.  Maybe she wanted to make Inuyasha jealous.

Maybe she'd just had enough of him running off to someone else, and was looking for something better.  

The stubborn thought of 'Serves him right, dammit.  I deserve a good man,' wiggled delightfully in the back of her mind.  Her lips against the fanged mouth beneath had a surprisingly good chemistry, and together with her frazzled mind and nerves, it set goosebumps dancing merrily up her shoulders.  Sesshoumaru's silky hair sifted through her fingers, his burning hot and slightly damp skin slick beneath her palm as it smoothed over the crest of his shoulder, kimono slipping out of the way without much resistance.  Clawed fingers gripped her thigh in shock, nails pressing against flesh and yet not drawing even the slightest amount of blood.  Kagome grew even bolder, nipping enticingly at his lips, inviting him to engage her more fully.

Everyone else was sleeping.  While the cat is away, right?

The day under the Goshinboku she decided she would stay, remain at Inuyasha's side without expecting anything, she gave up on anger.  She'd given it up, locked it away, and told herself that anger at something she couldn't change wouldn't do her any good.  It still stood... but that didn't mean outrage hadn't festered inside her like cancer.  Without bothering to warn her, it had gone out of control; like the man told "You have two months to live," her rage was going to eat her alive so suddenly and so soon, that if she didn't do something drastic like this... she would surely do something even worse.

More than the idea of Inuyasha leaving her for Kikyou, Kagome loathed the idea that she would become another dirty, jealous, unfair woman because of it.  She wouldn't sacrifice her self-respect for him.  She _wouldn't_.

Instead, she was sly; she wanted a bit of affection, and if the stoic Sesshoumaru was open to her wordless and yet overly _apparent_ proposal, that was exactly what she would get.

Sesshoumaru’s mind was still blank, shocked out of his words if he’d ever had any.  This woman was his brother’s female, was she not?  She was his intended, his protected, the one he had chosen.  Yet here and now, Inuyasha was nowhere within miles of the cabin and the miko had come to _him_.  Was she completely faithless?  It sparked a momentary outrage that caused his grip to tighten.  Just as quickly as it came, it went; this was the miko… no, this was _Kagome_.  Little as he knew of her, faithlessness was not one of her traits.  She was loyal to a fault even, and therefore her behavior could not be so easily explained.  The nibbles that tugged at his lips were an enticement, plain and simple; she  _wanted_  him to respond, and at first, he resisted.  This woman, while not formally claimed, supposedly had promised herself to another.

Now, however, she came to him.

It was a split second decision that he wasn't yet sure if he would regret, but before she realized, they were buoyed up by his youki cloud and carried out the door, rain lashing harshly against their skin as he forced them away from the temporary hideaway.  To her credit, Kagome was only mildly surprised by the change of scenery, his decision to move.  It didn't seem to deter her in the least; the kiss that was broken with a gasp resumed, hot and smoldering, more patient and alluring.  Soft touches that weren't sweet at all, meant only to coax and goad.  Cold as the rain was, her intentions might have been colder, a sharp juxtaposition to her body's rising temperature.

When they alighted, it was in a copse of trees weighted with an abundance of purple flowers; the ground beneath was covered in a soft, spongy moss, and all around the air was heady with the scent of blooming things and the bracing humidity of hot springs.  Wet as the ground was, Kagome found she didn't mind when he settled her among the roots of one of those old trees; the water on her back was frigid, but the unnatural heat emanating from the demon above her was more than enough to counteract it.  Slitted golden eyes observed her critically, but not coldly, from scant inches away.  He was going to ask a question, and she just knew that whatever it was, it would probably make her rethink herself... and Kagome knew she would have to listen.

She couldn't stop him, after all.

"Miko, why are you inviting me?"

Oh, she could hear the 'When you have Inuyasha as your intended,' on there loud and clear, completely unmistakable.  Why was she coming on to him, indeed.  She found herself answering as honestly as possible, the truth as cold as the rain that pattered overhead.

"I'm tired of being pathetic.  I don't want to be that girl everyone feels sorry for 'cause the guy she chose didn't completely choose her.  I don't want to be the woman who lives her life either hopeless or full of jealousy," came the reply, dark, quiet, but strong with conviction.  That's right; she didn't  _have_  to be another sad love story, a poor girl who fell in love with a bastard of a man that couldn't make his mind up to have only one.  She wasn't so desperate to be loved that she would lower herself to that.

The expression on his face...very few would have ever realized there  _was_  an expression there, but to Kagome, it was plain as day.  Sesshoumaru  _respected_  her.  His eyes were heated, and not just from a spark of lust...but in approval.  What a heady thing that was.  Her hands, still perched on his shoulders, inched toward his neck along alabaster skin, calluses scraping and sending sensitive tingles through her fingers, gooseflesh creeping across his back as she threaded delicate fingers through his hair.  When he allowed her to guide his lips to hers, it was a thrill not unlike the one that came with victory; and the slow, chaste way his lips moved against hers promised that there was more to come. So much more.

When his lips parted from hers, Sesshoumaru leaned in even closer, mouth hovering right next to her ear.  In a voice like a fog or an illusion, he posed a question she never once, not in five hundred years, would have expected to hear.

"Kagome, this is a dangerous game you're starting; do you intend to play for keeps?"


	2. Challenged Muse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA.  IT EXISTS.  I told ya'll I was working on it, didn't I?  So here's part 2.  I expected to end it in two chapters... but like the title says, my muse more than rose to the challenge.  It ran away with the keyboard.  So there are actually going to be two more parts, four chapters altogether.  =v=;;
> 
> It's okay.  I promise.  Chapter 3 is done already, in fact.  It's been so long since I wrote for stress relief that I'd forgotten how good it felt.  QvQ  I'll probably pull chapter 4 out sometime in the next several days to a week, but tomorrow is finals, so it won't be until Friday... if I'm smart.... (haha, yeah, but be and studying just doesn't happen like it should, so... =v=;; )

She wasn’t ready for that.  In fact, her brain was in full-on “screw the future and consequences be damned” mode, so asking her to “play for keeps”? 

In fact, this was Sesshoumaru.  This was the Killing Perfection, the Aristocratic Assassin, Fluffinator 9000,  _THE_  Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru. 

That same Sesshoumaru was staring at her with eyes aglow, gold and molten, pupils wide and sensual as they accepted all of the paltry moonlight around them to watch Kagome’s face, waiting for some indication of her thought processes.  Why was he asking this?  Motives completely unknown, it was hard to say yes or no.  She was fairly prepared that a night like this would put an end to things with Inuyasha.

Bathe as she might, the smell of  _sex_  would probably filter through all her best-scented soaps and make quite aware what she’d done and with whom.  Just a hunch, because hey,  _dog demons_.

So if he meant this in a “Your relationship will be kaput” kind of way then yes.  Yes, she was prepared for that.  The relief would be welcome.  It would finally put everyone out of her misery.  Still…  _still_ , it was just a hunch, but she thought he might be asking something else.  He didn’t mean Inuyasha.  However impossible, she couldn’t help but think he meant…himself.  He wanted her to play this game, and the prize was himself…to keep.

_If_  she was playing for keeps.

The silence was dragging, but Sesshoumaru’s patience was admirable.  He wasn’t touching her; only watching, just a little ways above her, the non-interaction a way to refrain from influencing her decision in any other way than what she really, truly wanted for herself.  Her blue eyes couldn’t help but trail across his face and note the minute signs of strain; they were really so tiny that no one but perhaps herself or Rin, or maybe Jaken, would notice.  For someone who still appeared to be in his teens, he was terribly complex in his non-expressed expressions.  He was beautiful—enough to outmatch the grand lot of women she’d met in her life—but still very…male.  The shoulders she had bared to wandering fingers were built with taut muscle, something she never would have thought from seeing him in his kimono.  The hint of stripes she could just glimpse at his collarbone was too enticing for words.  Was he sexy as hell?  Did she want to jump his bones?  Absolutely.  If she were any less of a woman, she’d be a babbling mess in front of someone like him.

The question though, was did she want to have him for real?  In a relationship?  The thought was like sour grapes when she considered his usual self and the veritable  _hell_  his younger brother had already put her through.  It made her look into his iridescent, glowing eyes, and ask the one thing she had to know above and before all.

“That depends.  Are you willing to let yourself be kept?"

The cord of tension between them snapped with a deafening silence, and before she could even register the viciously hungry gleam in his eye, Sesshoumaru’s lips were on hers, soft and powerful, a forceful return of her seduction.  Clawed hands clasped her wrists, leaving her vulnerable to his whims that sent awry her simple plans.  His body covered hers, lithe and powerful, barely an inch away, heat radiating through silk as if to replace the missing sunlight.  Nips and skillful tongue had her confused and yet sure that this was a purposeful, planned assault on her senses; he demanded surrender from her.  He would not take or plunder; he would demand that she give herself, her  _all_  to him before...

…it was just a thought, briefly there and then gone in the heat… but he might just rebuild her into someone better.  Someone stronger.

It made her struggling heart leap.  Instead of always having to be the better person, could she be just as she was?  Could their fallings out become mutual understandings?  Could they build together instead of always tearing down and starting over?  The thought of a relationship had been so awful a moment ago, and yet now she wanted her scabbed-over heart to break and bleed again. She wanted it to be soft again, to heal.

Sesshoumaru noticed from the first tear that she was crying, but her scent… oh, it was opening up in beautiful, enticing ways.  She was thinking inside, he could tell, and he was somehow winning.  Inuyasha, who had hurt her to the point of her heart closing off to men, was fading from her.  The shift from seduction to something tinged with hope and joy was… delightful.  Wonderful.  There weren’t words to appropriately describe the taste that filtered through her skin, the scent that filled his nose.  It was a broken-heartedly beautiful thing.  From desirous kisses to soft licks to take away her tears; from grasping at her wrists to… however tentatively… lacing their fingers together.  The evolution was subtle, just like this change in her that he hadn’t even noticed until tonight when she, proud alpha female, came to him.  Her suitor was too weak to handle her; he was not enough of a male, small-hearted, small-minded, unfaithful.  However true he was to his friends, he could not be true to his lover.

So instead of being his lover, she would be…what?  The demon abhorred the idea of leaving her with the half-breed, a member of his pack made to endure him but no longer his future mate.  Wouldn’t it be agony?  Wouldn’t he, who easily betrayed her, also hold this decision against her for the foreseeable future?  With the exception of her human state, she was almost the perfect mate; ideal in a way he had never hoped to find.  Stout of heart, strong of mind, loyal and independent; strong in her own right and yet happy to have his strength lent to hers.  Beautiful in her purity, honest in her actions and words, without airs and full of a simple, all-encompassing compassion for others that he knew he did not posses.  It hurt to think of all the things Inuyasha had made her suffer out of love for him; this singularity of a female willingly submitting herself to such terrible injustices for that filthy pup’s sake.

Her fingers tightened around his.  Her lips, trembling, met the stripes across his cheek.  He could feel her moving closer, and yet trying to tell him something.  Lips and fangs trailed across her neck and to her collarbone, and beneath the sensitive skin he could feel her pulse leap and jump, erratic and swift.

Kagome was playing their “game,” but she wasn’t sure, really  _sure_ , whether or not she wanted to win. 


	3. Centripetal Fuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA!  IT'S UP!!  I promised it would be up soon, right?!  The last chapter isn't quite done yet, but I'll try and get it done in the next two days and posted soon.  ^7^/ I have other priorities first, but writing has been very relaxing lately.  Good way to wind down.
> 
> Chapter 4 should be the last part unless something happens, so look forward to it~!!

The contrast of hot and cold was standing her senses on end; the soft, chilling moss at her back and the firm, scorching heat of Sesshoumaru’s body at her front, Kagome tried again to say something… only to lose her train of thought as his lips pressed firmly to the base of her throat.  It wasn't really a kiss, but it was still enough to send more cold fire tracking through her veins.  Shivers and gooseflesh made her skin crawl in ways that were incomprehensibly pleasant.  A gasp escaped her as one of his hands left hers, roaming slowly down her arm to slide suggestively past her chest, warm fingers pressing against her frigid ribcage still covered in wet cotton.

It wasn’t _fair_.  She was supposed to be seducing him for a fun one-night ride to kill the already dying relationship with Inuyasha, but he just _had_  to go and make it into something bewilderingly big.  Playing for keeps.  She would laugh at the thought if he weren’t currently working her gently, steadily, sexily into an infuriating state of hope and desire, a mix she hadn’t had even the few times Inuyasha kissed her.  Her brain was turning into something akin to dandelion fluff, and his touches were the wind blowing it this way and that.  As upset as she wanted to be for him taking control of the situation, she couldn’t get past that hope that maybe, just maybe, he was serious.  Kagome _wanted_  him to be serious.  Not just as a way to get back at or away from Inuyasha, but just… if he were treating her seriously, thinking of her honestly and wanting her plainly just because she was _herself_ … the thought made her heart swell painfully, craving the one thing Inuyasha would never be able to give her.

Acknowledgement as herself, and only herself, unaffected by previous versions of a changing, morphing soul.

Her free hand met his shoulder, trailing over and over again the arm that had been missing for nearly a year on her account.  How things had changed!  From disregard to target, target to grudging ally, grudging ally to… what, potential… something?  Wife, mate, lover, whatever it was… she hoped in this moment it was something better than what she originally intended.  A hit and quit would’ve been fine with her not half an hour ago, but then he had to ask if she was _playing for keeps_.

Her voice was breathy, lost and bewildered as she asked, “Sesshoumaru, can I really play for keeps?  Is that even possible?"

The shiver that snapped through his spine was triumphant, the sign of a hunt that he was about to skillfully finish… no, the game that they were _both_  going to win.  Neither would lose, because they would each receive the other, a perfect triumph, an impeccable victory.

“I will become yours, and you will be mine.  I do not share, miko.  I do not release prey that I have caught, either.  Are you sure of your decision?"

The hesitation she showed filled him with a terrible anticipation, an anxiousness he had not felt since Rin’s second death.  He was offering himself to a human, free and clear, without stipulation except that she return the same.  Looking her in the eye somehow made him hesitant, but he did.

Sesshoumaru looked Kagome in the eye, and waited with the last threads of his patience for her answer.

It mystified him when she brought her hand between them, pinky proffered, eyes full of hopeful tears.  It confused him to the point where he almost thought she was rejecting him when she sat up, forcing him to move back from her until he knelt above her knees.  Hesitantly, he mimicked her.  This was… now that he thought about it, Rin did this with Jaken.  A _pinky promise_.  He almost wondered if she would sing that ominous rhyme when she instead said something much more serious.  Something much more appropriate than he had expected.

“ _For better or worse, rich or poor, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do us part?_ "

It seemed rehearsed; or rather, something so very old, nostalgic and meaningful that it simply  could not be changed.  Was it a jinx?  A ceremony?  An oath?  Just a little, he thought it might be all three.    Perhaps his thoughts were different from hers even then, but he responded only in his own way.  He would not use the words of others.  He felt like a small child, linking his finger with hers, but it was an innocent, amazing feeling he doubted any other could have given him.

_“In all times, in all manners of estate, I pledge myself to thee until both body and soul have been destroyed by Time’s unerring stream._ "

Oh, what a state he put her in.  She was crying again, but he could smell joy effusing from her everywhere, something made heady by the rain and the spring and the flowers that surrounded them.  How had it come to this?  Sheltering from the rain had evolved to the taking of a mate.  Her vows and his were mismatched and it didn’t matter; it was awkward and perfect, their completely separate cultures and species coming together on the same premise that, regardless of what happened, they would be each others’. 

This wasn’t a lovers’ contract.  This was a mating; something which could easily be done without feelings for another.  The esteem he felt for her however, was not _nothing_.  Neither was the affection he could feel himself developing for this female, this beautiful female, who had chosen to reopen her wounded heart for him.

Kagome felt his pinky wrapped around hers, and yes she was crying.  She was going to cry, because dammit, even if this had started out horribly with her outrage boiling up out of nowhere, this man—well correction, this _male_ —had asked her to play for keeps.  He decided he wanted her for real.  However much she’d intended it to just be a fling, he offered himself to her.  Something solid.  Something sure.  More than being based on something physical, she received from Sesshoumaru something she never had in any other man: reverence as an equal, as none other than herself.  Not the Shikon Miko, not the priestess, not the reincarnation of Kikyou… just Higurashi Kagome as she was.  All of the above and nothing else at all.

For a relationship starting based on everything but love, what a good feeling it had.

The kiss was _shared_ , not given or taken, and their lips met just above their twined pinkies as if to say neither would give way.  It would be balanced, each feeling so much for the other.  How did romantics make it on lust and their expectance of rainbows and butterflies?  Kagome thought she might have expected that once, but it was so painful to think of it now.  This relationship—this beginning, new-born relationship—with Sesshoumaru was so much more fulfilling, even in it’s infancy.  From nearly being killed to being so sweetly kissed, two years had changed so much...

He kissed their twined fingers, then her palm, her wrist, her shoulder; their cheeks met, a soft, meaningful press.

Their strange commitment changed things, didn’t it.  From a one-night stand to a forever relationship…did she still want to address the physical side of their commitment tonight?  Was it too soon after such a strange, unanticipated turn of events?  Shouldn’t things simmer for a while?

She pressed back, then kissed his cheek.  Light little kisses followed like the rain still pattering overhead; to each stripe, the corner of his eye, his forehead in the cusp of that brilliant moon; the bridge of his nose, beneath his eye, the respective corners of his mouth and finally fully, softly, calmly on the lips.

 

***

 

Sesshoumaru returned to the hut with a sleeping Kagome in his arms, fully prepared for his brother’s animosity.  It was giving Rin nightmares as it filtered about the cabin not unlike the firelight that cast about the walls.  From the tattered yellow backpack, Sesshoumaru withdrew a rather non-descript towel and proceeded to silently dry his mate’s body.

She wasn’t physically his yet.  The time they spent exploring each other, with hands and words, had not progressed beyond that.  The emotional difference had indeed been a deciding factor, as he knew it would.  Still, the scent of lust hung heady in the cabin’s air, and they had indeed covered each other in their scents.  Even without the smell of sex, it was enough to completely set the hanyou on edge.  It was enough for him to have some inkling of what was going on, especially since that lusty, rousing scent was mostly Kagome’s.  Sesshoumaru could see the rage, something on the verge of killing intent, in his brother’s eyes.

Even so, Sesshoumaru took his time changing her wet clothes.  They had forgone the hot spring because of the rain, but the chill would set in regardless of the fire if he minded her propriety.   Swathed in clean cotton pajamas, he tossed the dripping articles next to the fire to dry before striding outside, fully aware that Inuyasha was following him.  It was impressive that he refrained from yelling this long.  They were still within earshot, both too conscious of their sleeping companions to leave, but the hanyou’s temper had burned through all his patience.

“How _could_  you?!”  It was a deep, threatening growl that did little to effect Sesshoumaru.  Eyes tinged with red glared at him, hand resting fitfully at Tessaiga’s hilt as he asked, rather demanded, an answer.

Seeing no use for sparing feelings, Sesshoumaru calmly returned, “How could _you_?  Running to a reanimated corpse regardless of your intended?  There’s a limit to bad taste, brother.  I think you found it."

“You have _no right—_!"

“I have _every_  right.  She gave me all the reason I needed to take her from you.  She _desired_  it.  It is the difference between you and myself, little brother; however much she loves you, she cannot trust you.  However little she knows me, she placed her faith in me.  We are equals in regard, where you have never once deferred on her the same place as yourself."

She was better than Inuyasha, but he didn’t treat her like it.  He treated her worse than himself; half out of disregard and half out of guilt, putting her below himself because it was at least somewhat closer to that balance he envied.

It was a short, one-sided fight.  Sesshoumaru had laid claim and his arguments were despicably valid.  The lit keg had not exploded, simply gone up in smoke.  One relationship ended.  Another began.  In the morning the difference would be oddly apparent, but no one would no why unless someone explained.  Kagome was prepared for her dynamic with Inuyasha to change.

She was prepared for _that_ , but how about the dynamic with her other companions?  Her adopted son?  Sesshoumaru moved past Inuyasha to return to the hut, settling between his mate and his daughter, and for the first time in his life he awaited an outcome in which he had no control. 


	4. Unwavering View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was optimistic.  I thought I could squish it into four parts, but there's going to be a fifth.  Maybe a sixth.  Because I'm adding ideas onto this as I go.  But it should be done soon.  Yes.
> 
> Damn you people, wanting me to write more.  I love it and it's killing me.  Why does it keep adding to itself?!
> 
> Inuyasha (C) Takahashi Rumiko-sensei

The morning dragged in with a cloudy sky and a unseasonably cold spring day.  No one was in much of a hurry to get up or go anywhere; they were just on their way back from an extermination, and there wasn’t much necessity for speed.  Miroku and Sango lazed in their corner, whispering quiet conversation and stroking at her softly-rounding belly.  Rin and Shippou shared a blanket and a box of crayons, coloring opposing pages in a thick sketchbook while a full-sized Kirara lounged behind them to proffer her body heat.

However long the morning dragged though, Kagome continued to sleep as if she were dead to the world, barely moving, face at full ease, breathing deep and relaxed.  Shippou cast her worried glances, nose twitching.  Sango and Miroku occasionally let their eyes wander to her, cautious and reserved.  Sesshoumaru surveilled them silently, noticing that they were not unaware that something was different, even if he had yet to touch her.  Shippou was understandable; his nose would tell him all he needed to know.  The humans… he guessed it probable that they were worried about the presence of empty _sake_  bottles and the absence of Inuyasha, as the two were likely— and indeed were— related.  They allowed her to sleep however, prepared to not address the issue should she awake in an impressively foul mood.  She would probably have a hangover, as she was (technically) still underaged for drinking, and whatever Inuyasha had done to inspire the fit (they had guesses) would eventually air itself out… hopefully after tentative amends were made.

When Kagome finally started stirring, it was just before noon.  Eyes fluttered open bit-by-bit before she was really awake, a long, spine-popping stretch following soon after.

Kagome opened her eyes to the shaded room, brain only functioning insofar as to acknowledge “Inuyasha hasn’t woken me up yet?  It looks late…” and that she was sleeping without her kit.  Gunmetal blue eyes still bleary with sleep tracked across the room, smiling in turn at Miroku and Sango before seeing Shippou apparently engrossed in a primitive version of Pictionary.  Apparently, because despite still being sleepy she could see him sneaking glances at her without greeting.  The birds outside were still singing, no one was yelling… rather, everyone looked relaxed enough that the priestess felt rightly compelled to simply lounge right where she lay and slowly gather her thoughts.  This was laundry day, the rain was over, she needed more ginger, remember to clean out Shippou’s pockets, it was rabbit season so Inuyasha needed to—

_Well, now I’m awake_.  Her slow thoughts had gained enough speed by her last observation that their screeching halt was nearly audible.  She finally cast a glance to her right, noticing that—as she thought—Inuyasha was not present, and Sesshoumaru was casually seated between her bedding and Rin’s trailing blanket.  Eyes similar and yet worlds apart gazed down at her, observing, waiting.   _I guess this means he’s worried if being drunk means I don’t remember… or maybe I’ll use it as an escape?  We didn’t… seal the deal or anything…_   She briefly hoped that she really _had_  just drifted off instead of doing something entirely foolish like giving herself over after… well, it was suitable to call it an upset.  Like in a football game or something.  The most damnable turn of events you never expected… and despite herself she had to laugh.  It was barely more than a catch in her throat, almost inaudible altogether, but the wry smile that accompanied it had the demon at her side arching a brow in question, observing her carefully, shoulders still relaxing a bit with the assurance that she was not suffering a drunken amnesia.

Still, she couldn’t help but remember the swell of hope at the possibilities he presented, becoming someone stronger, better, more mature than before.  Kagome discreetly shot him an affectionate look, one he quickly returned.  Without touching, in a single glance, they communicated that yes, their vows were serious and would be upheld.

She lazily hauled herself into a sitting position, and Shippou finally said “Good Morning!”, and just like that their day started without any amount of fanfare.  Despite the huge, _huge_  change in dynamic, it was even quieter than usual; it left her feeling peaceful, relieved, even content.  She casually gathered the empty bottles of sake and carried them outside, intent on washing them well and filling them with water.

Of course, her feelings couldn’t _stay_  so light and fluffy.  Not when reaching the local creek meant facing Inuyasha.

He was in one of the blackest moods she’d ever seen, dark brows drawn down into an intimidating scowl and systematic destruction of local trees in evidence.  His bottom lip showed recent evidence of biting, blood trickling from a fang’s ragged puncture.  He was already trying not to lay into her, wasn’t he?  Kagome pulled to a stop, but her heart kept beating.  It kept going with just a little pain, a lingering regret that things couldn’t have been solved differently.  He already knew what was going on, obviously.  There was no reason for this mood otherwise, and even her human nose could still smell the masculine musk lingering on her hair.  It was probably Sesshoumaru that changed her clothes, but regardless… she was covered in the scent of him, head to toe.  She couldn’t lie even if she wanted to.

Not that she actually wanted to.

Her steps looked more sure than they felt; it _felt_  like walking carelessly in front of a predator.  Guessing that he was trying to say something but wasn’t calm enough to say it yet—and doubting he would be able to _get_  calm enough—she went carefully about her business.  Washing her face, cleaning the bottles and filling them, braiding back her hair a few different ways before just leaving it in a loose plait over her shoulder.  She considered cutting the length for a moment, eyeing her reflection in the water with suspicion, but decided she would just have her mother trim it.  Maybe continue letting her bangs grow out for a while was a good idea.  She wasn’t lovelorn or anything; no use cutting hair over spilled milk… or something to that effect.  With a short sigh she straightened, dusting off her knees and preparing to return… but Inuyasha still hadn’t said anything.  It drew her eyes to his face, watching how he watched her, a tension radiating from him one-sidedly.  She wondered if he noticed; her feelings were in order, and she wasn’t going to begrudge him anything, but did he see how calm she felt?  Did he realize how turbulent his emotions were in comparison?

When he finally, cautiously cracked the silence, he asked, “Why did you go to him?"

So she honestly answered, “Why didn’t _you_ come to _me_?"

It wasn’t the answer he expected or wanted, so she sighed and gave him the best answer she could.  “I went _to_ him because I was tired of waiting for leftover scrap affection you didn’t give Kikyou.  I am _his_  because he gives me hope… like I can be someone better in the future just because I’m with him.  Maybe it sound weird, but I’m tired of having to be the bigger person.  It’s exhausting to apologize to you just because I know you won’t apologize first.  It wears me down to the quick, hoping that you won’t go to Kikyou next time and will stay with me,” the sentences she’d avoided so long came out like that.  Short, simple reasons.  Lists and lists of them that answered one short question that… well, in a way, it was a long time coming.  She knew better than to expect Inuyasha’s reasons in return.  Why did he go to Kikyou?  She probably wouldn’t ever really know, but at least she could stop asking herself and not feel guilty for not knowing.  “I’m not waiting on Sesshoumaru, you know.  With him, I can try with all my might to catch up; even if I don’t, he will still respect and appreciate me.  There’s no such thing as ‘falling short,’ because he only expects me to be myself."

“But he’s—!"

“Don’t try telling me he hates humans.  Rin-chan is his daughter, and he’s the one who proposed to me."

“He kills anybody!  He’ll do it for any reason, or no reason at all!  He’s an ice-cold bastard without a heart!"

“And how much of your prejudice is in that statement?  He saved lives with the Tenseiga.  He learned a little humility with Rin.  If he has no heart, then explain why he didn’t just use me any throw me away last night, instead of giving me a reason to believe this would work?” she returned.  Inuyasha’s ears broadcast a plethora of emotions, confusion, anger and distrust all fighting for first.  Still, Kagome had to ask him, “Inuyasha, why didn’t you ever play for keeps?  He did.  I may have started the game, but he had me in check before we even got going.  What stopped you?  Was there ever a single reason for you to hesitate?"

“Kikyou—"

“Was dead.  For nearly fifty years she was dead, and then some clay machine with a stolen soul started wandering around.  You could smell death on her, Inuyasha.  You knew she wasn’t really there.  You were making promises of love to the one shred of her soul left that could hate, and all the while you kept me on a leash, using my feelings to make yourself comfortable.  It doesn’t work that way."

It hurt to see his ears droop.  It hurt to look at his face and know that he was in pain, but it felt _so good_  to have him finally see what a trooper she’d been.  Two years of cheating, of fighting, of wondering and waiting; she’d more than earned her reprieve.  Still, this was on hell of a breakup; he only wanted her when he thought she was leaving, and in a way that made it easier instead of harder.  She could feel affection for him; if he let her, they could still be friends and companions, battle-worn and close-knit.  Not holding hopes for him made it easy to do that somehow, but she wasn’t sure if he could say the same.

Kagome left him there on the bank, wending her way back to the hut in no hurry.  In a way, she was savoring the feeling; breaking it off had been so much easier than she thought it would be, all because Sesshoumaru did something unexpected.  She never would have suspected it of him, nor considered asking him herself, if he hadn’t said something.  Under the influence of _sake_  and a healthy dose of vexation, she’d gone to him out of spite, attraction, and highly suspecting that he would dump her off his lap and leave pissed as hell.  Her wandering steps slowed until she stopped, caught in a hazy memory of lips and fangs, his hesitance and then then hesitant acceptance; his evolution from non-response to proposal had been mind-blowing.  The air around her was dry and smelled clean, but last night the rain, the steam of the hot spring, the heady scent of flowers, the masculine heat from his body… it sent a shiver down her spine, leaving her to stand and blush in embarrassment, gooseflesh making free with her arms.

She supposed it had been a while… half an hour or forty-five minutes, when Sesshoumaru came up behind her, youki soothing her agitated aura with its calming rise and ebb.  The backs of his fingers stroked the exposed column of her neck, petting aside angel hairs and leaving him space to lay a soft, patient kiss.  It relaxed her again, into nearly the same state of well-being she felt before confronting Inuyasha.  Peace, contentment, trust; it was a strange way to feel in the presence of Sesshoumaru, but Kagome certainly didn’t feel like arguing with it.

“You argued?"

“Came to an understanding, but there wasn’t much he could do anyway.”  A pale arm looped around her shoulders, drawing her back into an embrace that filled her senses with him.  “Somehow I think you made it easier."

“I became a reason?"

She shook her head, smile creeping up her lips as she opined, “No, more like a balm.  I was calmer.  I had hope.  Having you meant not having to break myself to get us apart.  Y’know if it were as I’d thought it would go… he probably would’ve said all kinds of horrible things, been perfectly in his right to do so… and I would’ve said horrible things back, and it would’ve killed us both inside.  I thought it would take something _that drastic_ to end this, but because… well, I guess just saying ‘I have you’ covers most of the bases, but it doesn’t feel like it says everything… but because you were there, and we really became each others', it just didn’t hurt to let go.  Inuyasha, too; if I made my choice, he knew he had to respect that.   _You_  made this easy.  Thank you."

She turned to look him in the eye, not surprised that he looked a bit confused.  It _was_  confusing, trying to convey even a tenth of the gratitude she felt toward him.  It would take her a long time to elaborate on all the things he’d done right in _one evening_  that set straight two years’ worth of wrongs.  She was ready though; Kagome was ready to take all the time in the world, explain it slowly, make sure he knew just how much his words meant to her.  His respect, his regard, his affection were hers; in the future, hopefully his love would be hers too.

Kagome pressed her nose against his chest, shifting to wrap her arms around his waist, hugging him as both a reassurance and a sign of possession.   What a light, beautiful feeling; love had always been so painful, so what was this?

“Only I can have you, right?” she found herself asking.  After a moment, his clawed hands rose to her cheeks and tilted her head back.  His eyes met hers so directly that, there in the sunlight, she could finally see flecks of copper in all the sea of gold.

“Inu-youkai mate for life.  We choose one, and bond forever.  My pledge to you was made with an honest heart, and I shall not be duplicitous in my dealings.” She made a face, cocked brows clearly stating that he would _not_  ever-so-neatly dodge the question.  It made his expression soften, and his voice deepened as he earnestly stated, “You are only mine.  I am only yours.  Not even Time will change this."

It sent her heart off in a clattering beat, as if it were dancing in a frenzy.  The uncontrollable smile that spread across her lips was  _contagious_ , quickly coaxing the stoic Sesshoumaru to let his own smile—a quiet, _beautiful_  smile—blossom across his face.  It was too beautiful to resist, and she saw no reason to, either; Kagome peppered his lips and chin with kisses, and the closer he drew to her the more she spread them to his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his ears.  All caution thrown to the proverbial winds, she pushed back his hair, tangling her fingers in his bangs until she could see all of his face, after which only giggling fits and Sesshoumaru’s own stolen kisses kept her from raining even more signs of affection on his forehead.  It was a silly, quiet little game that had the joy welling up in her from her toes, closing around her heart, pushing up through her throat like a fountain that produced laughter and teasing affection.  She wondered if he might be feeling the same way, eyes shining and focused solely on her.

When Sesshoumaru really, _really_  kissed her, it was different than the previous night.  It wasn’t their peaceful acceptance, nor their lustful tauntings; he was kissing her just because he could.  It was warm and a little teasing, a mischievous fang hooking her lip as if to tell her she could ask for more and he would always give it.  It was possession and gentleness and infectious joy all at the same time, and it was quite possibly more intoxicating than any liquor she had ever tried.  How could happiness be born so easily?  It almost worried her, how good it felt.  Still giddy and red in the face, she caught her breath for a moment when he pulled away, admiring his quietly smiling face and mussed hair and somewhat disheveled _kosode._

_“_ You make me so irrationally happy I’m starting to get worried,” she confessed.  Not even twenty-four hours… probably barely more than twelve hours… how do people change like that in such a short time?  Two years of pain were over, and she was promised fulfillment and respect; she might even go so far as to say his adoration was hers.  It didn’t make sense, did it?

Sesshoumaru nuzzled her temple, lips brushing the corner of her eye.  “You are the first female to earn my loyalty.  I shall give my all to ensure that your happiness endures as strongly as myself."

It was haughty and endearing all at once, and despite not knowing why that was, Kagome decided it must be enough. 


	5. Futuristic Hue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha!  So I managed to somehow finish chapter 5 while not sleeping last night.  Because sleep just wouldn't.  And I tried art, but it wouldn't either.  =v=;;  Next chapter's the last!  W00t!!  Had fun with this little series; it's been a while since I was able to just write and have fun with it; not pushing myself to write long chapters, not worrying too much about setting or characterization, or filling out plots... so relaxing.  
> 
> I may do this more often; short stories in a few chapters that aren't terribly long.  This length is just enough to flesh out and have fun with a concept without having to take it too seriously, so I'd like to do it more often~  I have another one I'm poking at already, but it will probably earn the ire of most of my fans... because it's Future!Shippou x Kagome.  =v=;;  (I've always wanted to read a fanfiction pairing these two, but there just... aren't any.  Not really.  So I'm making one~)

Somehow the group knit itself back together.  Inuyasha held himself apart more than usual, but Kagome frankly and plainly addressed the issue, calling him out on his childishness, extending her friendship.  Sango, Miroku and Shippou were just about shocked speechless at the change of relationship, but soon the miko and taiyoukai were hearing their congratulations, hearts quickly warming and a new harmonic balance settling in.  It was more painless than Sesshoumaru expected, but it made sense when considering the pair involved.  Inuyasha and Kagome were in a long, unfruitful relationship; it was Inuyasha’s fault, and Kagome’s kindness and overwhelming patience combined with each individual's personal history… their loyalties were with her, even if the hanyou also held a great measure of their affections.  Sango begged for details, Miroku asked after whether they would choose to set up residence in Musashi or if Sesshoumaru had other ideas.  Kirara wound herself around their legs a few times, purring her approval and wishing them happiness.

Shippou clung to Kagome quietly, and Sesshoumaru scented his nerves.  He didn’t look _opposed_  exactly, but his eyes were locked on the priestess.  Rin eventually coaxed him away to play at lunchtime, but he was still markedly subdued.  Curiosity prompted him to pull the kit aside that evening, Kagome’s eyes following him uneasily.  He wasn’t sure if it was worry for the kit or something else, but he nodded in her direction as they walked, receiving a small, trusting smile in return.

Sesshoumaru observed the kit as they walked, little paws traipsing noisily through grass that met his waist.  His posture was insecure, hands fidgeting with the hems of his sleeves; there was no indication that he felt threatened, so it left the older male all but completely clueless.  The distance they covered meant no interference or listeners-in; even Inuyasha’s ears wouldn’t reach this far.  With a child, it never occurred to Sesshoumaru that the subject could be too very serious; maybe some “You’re going to take care of her right?   _Right?_ ” was about the most he expected. However, when Shippou finally pulled to a stop, the question he asked hadn’t even occurred to him yet.

“If… If Kagome becomes your mate, can we _keep_ her?  Will she stop growing up so fast?"

The question echoed in the taiyoukai’s mind, clearing away all other thoughts and responses, filling the empty thought-space with eerie gravity.  In a vague way, he knew Kagome was a much more transient being than himself; if he really looked upon his memory, he could even tell differences between now and when he first met her two years ago.  However, the weight of her mortality had not yet affected him.  She had been _his_  for so little time that her age had yet to matter.  Even for Rin… though he had considered her age, it had not alarmed him.  She was young; there was time.

But really… really, there wasn’t time at all.  The slight scent of decay that all humans gave off was still drifting from their skin.  He could not imagine the search for answers being quick; if he could make it in time for Rin’s adulthood, it would be late for Kagome… if she lived.  Disease, exposure, and general frailty were hallmarks of their species after all.  With the blink of his eye, they were aged and gone.  As his face pulled into a tense frown, he vehemently wished there were a way to arrest her aging temporarily… just long enough to find his answers.

It was with a rueful honesty that he murmured, “I do not know, kit.  I can only pray there is time enough to find out."

 

 

***

 

Spring just leaving Musashi, but the cold weather had yet to fade into the yearly rainy season; warm sunlight blazed through white-patched sky, but chill air still lingered.  Sango and Miroku excused themselves to their hut, walking arm-in-arm quietly with smiles on their faces and quiet conversation.  Shippou and Rin took off to play with the village children, an indignant Jaken scrabbling after.  Ah-Un nosed at Inuyasha, great golden eyes staring him down until the hanyou grumbled and removed the saddle and harness, carrying the tack to his own ramshackle hut.

The sense of fulfillment that came with the easy dispersal was something Kagome had not experienced in a very, very long time.  A job well-done yes, but fulfillment?  Usually she was already fighting with Inuyasha over something, sometimes comforting a distraught Sango-chan, sometimes reproving an unabashed Miroku-sama…  Peaceful was a rarity, much less the sense of satisfaction that all was exactly as it should be.

Sesshoumaru stood by her side, hand gently at her hip; his face however was the least peaceful and satisfied thing in the vicinity.  His expression pinched in a brooding way, he allowed her to tug him in the opposite direction.  It was only a few minutes before they came upon a dry, abandoned well that would have been ordinary if not for the scent of magic effusing from its every plank.  It drew him from his thoughts, nose working to decipher the mystical cording of the spell that seemed to lay itself like a draping net through the mouth of the low structure.  She settled next to it with familiarity, but it was with a very slight hesitance that she pulled him down to  join her.  She seemed to laugh at her own nervousness.

“I’m still getting used to this idea, I guess…I’ve never really…well, aside from Inuyasha I’ve never really been in a relationship before.  I mean, this time it’s _mutual_ …right?” she questioned awkwardly, eyes looking everywhere but his face as she stumbled through the explanation.

He arranged himself next to her, pulling his swords from his waist and laying them aside, soon followed by his armor.  His moko-moko found itself wrapped around her hips, warming her against the chill, damp grass.  The taiyoukai took his time getting comfortable, ready to simply stay and relax for a while, and he responded to her semi-rhetorical question with an unwavering, “It is."

“So do we have a ceremony…or is this more of a common law marriage type thing?  Or do we actually need a regular wedding ceremony?” She seemed to have a horrible revelation then, and asked with a terrible seriousness, “Am I going to have to learn politics and court manner?  My god, it just registered…but you _are_  known as the Lord of the West, right?"

Sesshoumaru felt his face relax unconsciously, her amusing questions finally pulling him away from his previously dire thoughts.  “My title is honorary; after the war some fifty years ago with the Panther Tribe, those who united with me declared me the lord of the territory.  It is at best a loosely united force that acknowledges me as its master."

She breathed an exaggerated sigh of relief, scrubbing her face with her hands.  “That makes me feel _lots_  better.  No politics, no political intrigue…I’m fairly sure you would fillet anyone that tried to assassinate me for whatever reason, so there’s that.  Ceremony?"

“A private affair for good reason.  You mentioned… _common law marriage_?"

“Ah, is it not called that yet?  It’s basically that you and your ‘spouse’ live together and consider yourselves married, but you never had an official ceremony or signed any paperwork.”  He nodded his head a little.

“Then it is not unlike the taking of a mate."

A silence fell between them as Kagome searched for something else to talk about, and Sesshoumaru indulged her patiently.  He found himself observing her features in the sunlight, gray-blue eyes bright with intelligence, hair straight and thick and deep, jet black.  Her skin was white as crane’s feathers in some places, and yet a great lot of it was an even, beautiful tan that made her eyes stand out even more.  She was in no way a great beauty, but she was the sweet, natural prettiness that one found in small flowers; her heart, the most impressive thing of her, and her smile, could turn that natural prettiness into something grand, like the view from a mountain peak.  It was something to steal your breath away, and he had only begun to experience it.  Her soul had a grandness to it much at odds with her otherwise ordinariness, and it inspired in him…a small, niggling curiosity.

“Kagome, you are not from Musashi…are you."

She blinked, and stared.  It was cute, because her cheeks immediately reddened a little.  Fiddling and fumbling, she did her best _not_  to mutter when she said, “No, I’m not."

“Then where…?"

He trailed off, hoping she would answer, but she looked uncomfortable instead.  Her face turned away, she pulled at the hems on her sleeves as many false starts made it to her lips and died.  He did not like her distress; to the woman he claimed for his own, this was not an emotion she should experience with him.  Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tugged her closer, nose meeting the crown of her head with a nuzzle and a soft sniff as he drew in her scent.  She did not move to reciprocate, but there was no protest; her shoulders relaxed by degrees as he held her there, which gave him some comfort.  Kagome seemed to be thinking very hard, quietly gnawing her bottom lip as she twisted and abused the fabric of her kosode.  Occasionally it seemed as if she would wrap herself into a ball to escape, but she did not.  With a nip to the tip of her ear that nearly startled her out of her skin, Sesshoumaru turned her to face him, holding her jaw until her eyes had no choice but to meet his.

“I will not force you.  I will only take what details you can spare me."

She shook her head vehemently, hands flailing uselessly as she attempted to explain, “No, no; it’s not a matter of _sparing_  you details, it’s just that it’s a really complicated, hard-to-believe _mess…_ I mean, around _here_  it isn’t so complicated and hard to explain just because magic and demons and weird powers are just _everywhere_ …but where I’m from, this stuff would get me labeled as crazy for eternity.  It…kinda hurts, too.  Over there it’s just…I can’t have it anymore.”  She took a breath, pinched the bridge of her nose, counted to three in increments of fourths, and then tried again by slapping the well behind her.  “In summary, I was born 500 years in the future.  The well is basically a wormhole through time.  Before when I had the Shikon Jewel, it would open the way for me to go back and forth…but since I made the last wish, if I jump in again…"

“You will be unable to return?"

“I’m so glad you’re smart.  It makes explaining this lots easier,” she breathed.  Free of the tension, she finally let herself slump a little closer to his side, head lolling back against the arm that still braced her shoulders.  “You believe me then."

“You are not lying.” 

She smiled awkwardly.  “Right.  Doggy senses."

While accepting the information was easy enough, it still took him a while to filter through it.  The future; it was more grand than a portal to one place or another within the same world, which was his original suspicion.  Indeed, Kagome had surprised him again.  Five hundred years of history—no, of hindsight more like—lay between them.

_Five hundred years.  Such a long time._

Kagome did her best to stop fiddling.  She really did, but it was impossible.  Her hands needed something to _do_ , and what she _actually_  wanted to do was…if she were honest, she wanted to prove that Sesshoumaru was really hers.  By touch…by taste...

Her mind wandered back to the slightly alcohol-hazed memories of that night.  That night, not even a week ago, when vicious desperation had turned into an unexpected Hail Mary; the springs, the rain, the heady scents of flowers and draping willow branches filled her mind.  They had discontinued her seduction in favor of something much more important, but as Kagome glanced at a contemplative Sesshoumaru from under her lashes, it wasn’t hard to wish…to hope that they could continue soon.  He was hers, right? It just didn’t feel _real_  yet…and it probably wouldn’t until she got to feel him.  The phantom sensation of his muscle-corded shoulders presented itself on her fingers, the skin tingling and heating just as it had when she touched him.  Glimpses of more magenta stripes, the ripple of skin trembling beneath arousal, his heartbeat speeding up like hers, never quite harmonizing but beautiful in discord...

She didn’t notice him lean forward, but his kiss certainly got her attention.  Fireworks went off where his lips met hers, electricity constricting her throat and expanding in her chest.  It made her want to shout, because the emotions that came through like a whirling dervish left her breathless and high, happy as could possibly be.  It had to be joy.

It might be love.  Might, but she wasn’t ready to call it that yet.

He peppered her lips and cheeks and forehead with kisses, passing them over her eyes, raining them on her jaw, a simple abundance of affection that eventually spread to her shoulders, her collarbone, the column of her neck.  He was always serious, never fanciful, and it was conveyed so honestly through his affections that Kagome found no room to doubt him.  However many insecurities she felt, however afraid she became in contrast to her overwhelming happiness, the earnestness of his that bloomed as a riot of kisses against her skin couldn’t be denied.

Sesshoumaru’s touches stayed innocent though; despite the arousal she was sure he could scent on her, his hands did not stray, and the kisses did not wander far.  He was holding back, and if she didn’t trust him so much, she would have begrudged him for it.  Just as she started to invite him, for real, _for keeps_ , he said something to pull her head from the clouds.

“You should return."

It gave her pause, and in a split second she shoved him back to look him in the eye.  The heart that had been about to burst with happiness hung in limbo, almost ready to drop to her feet.

“Why…why would you _say_  that?”  It was so very hard to stop there.  She wanted to ask, _didn’t you want me?  Weren’t you playing for keeps?  How the hell could you tell me to disappear?_   This was Sesshoumaru, though.  His sincerity, his honesty, his earnestness were things she knew, _knew_  she could count on…so with every ounce of effort she bottled away the questions.  She refused to accuse him.

Oh, but it was hard.  It hurt.  Kagome found herself on the verge of tears instead, desperately hoping he could explain.

Clawed fingers rose to stroke beneath her eyes, hands softly cradling her face.  It was a position in which he could have snapped her neck so easily, but it didn’t alarm her.  She wanted him to kiss her again, and yet didn’t.  Fighting affection with terror, she tried to wait for an answer he still seemed to be looking for.  Golden eyes met her gaze, and she could surprisingly see his own insecurity, uncertainty, a streak of fear not unlike hers.

“I want you to trust me,” he murmured.

“I _do_.  That’s why I’m asking,” she replied, cursing herself when her voice wavered.  She swallowed hard, trying to pull herself together.  Dignity might be too much to ask, but she was going to at _least_  not fall to pieces.

“Five hundred years…"

She sighed when he hesitated.  Despite their new status, he was still lacking in conversation skills.  “What about it?"

“I will have time…and you will not change.  It will be my chance…”  He hesitated again, seeming to rearrange the sentences in his head.  “The kit asked if by mating me, we could _keep_  you.  I wish to…do research on the matter.  I want to prevent you from aging also.  If you remain here, I will run out of time to find answers."

“So you’re sending me back to my time…in order to use the history gap?"

He nodded slightly, eyes not leaving hers.  Honestly, Kagome didn’t know what to think of that; he was doing it for her future benefit…but in the end they would be apart.  He would be alone for 500 years, and there was no guarantee that he would still be alive in that distant future.  Sesshoumaru could see the hesitance in her eyes, and made a confession he wasn’t sure he was ready for…but was desperately needed.

“I want a future with you.  For all the decades and centuries I live, you _must_  be there to color them.  Your kaleidoscopic nature, your  smile, your inner brilliance…I cannot imagine all my ages in darkness without _you_ , the one I have chosen.  If for five centuries of darkness I can life all the rest in light…I will choose to do exactly that."

Tears came, regardless of how determined she was.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him as closely as possible.  With a watery voice she whispered in his ear, “You damn well better work your fastest." 


	6. September Avenue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha so after a delay, here's the last part!  =v=  It would've been here sooner, but I was blocking... and doing finals... and artsu... and I should still be studying, but I needed to do something else.  My brain was about to break.
> 
> So this is the end of **Boyfriend Blues**!  I had a lot of fun with this story, despite the fact that it was completely unintentional... Could you tell I was intending to do a lemon and then chickened out?  I hope not.  T_T;;  But afterward (and there were supposed to be like, two parts max?!) I had random ideas that I wanted to put somewhere and HI, you don't have a plot do you?!  //ofcoursenotshooooottttt  
> 
> So here's this bebe.  =v=  I'll try and work on that Future!Shippou x Kagome fic over break if there's time, but I've got a mountain of commissions and I'm moving so we'll see what happens!  

 

 

 

The goodbyes were horribly depressing.  They all cried.  Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were the only stoics of the group, and Kagome could still tell they were aching inside.

They were making a bet that somewhere in the world they would be able to find a fountain of youth, or a way to cheat death and aging.  Somewhere in five hundred years, they would find something that would stop the flow of time.  They were crossing their fingers and praying that they would live long enough to give her answers.  

Miroku, Sango, and Rin were highly likely not to.  Instead of parting with Sesshoumaru, that was what hurt her the most; if he failed, she would miss out on them.  She would miss the bond that was closer than family, their children being born and growing, and growing old together in peace.  They would vanish into time without her there to witness it, and it hurt.  It ached.  It burned her inside.

Hating the thought so much and yet knowing she had one chance to do the right thing, their stasis continued for a month; it had already been a year since Naraku’s defeat, so it made no difference to her mother… but for a month they cherished and stored up the times together.  They played and worked and struggled, laughed and cried, rejoiced and grieved; with all their hearts, they memorized their times together, and tried to achieve a balance with hope and fear for a future they might share.

The morning Kagome finally decided to leave, their group gathered at the Well.  It was the beginning of all their adventures, and fittingly the end of them.  They didn’t say goodbye.  Sango stepped forward and wrapped the priestess in a crushing embrace, one that was returned with just as much vigor and power.  Letting go was difficult, but Miroku’s touch to her shoulder was enough that one arm snatched him in closer.  When his cheek pressed to her forehead, Kagome could feel the cold tracks of tears against her skin.  However grieved, she finally released them and turned to Inuyasha.  He held himself apart, but one tweak of the ear had him glaring at her sulkily before allowing a gentle hug.  Arms around her waist, he pressed his nose to her neck and breathed; with the will to memorize her scent, he dissected it, put it in words, associated it with memories, and used all in his power to make sure that it would last all the centuries between that moment and the future where he planned to meet her.

  
_How many times have we said our goodbyes?_ she wondered, eyes turning to Sesshoumaru.  She watched him from over Inuyasha’s shoulder, gaze linked with his as the hanyou finally withdrew.  He drew up to her, and was no more affectionate than running clawed fingers through her hair; she understood that, from his perspective, it would hurt more for every bit of affection he gave her.  He would always wish for more, for less, for closer and further away; his conflict to hold her close was juxtaposed to his need to send her to the future, to cross his fingers and hope that it was the right solution.   _He’s such a stoic._

So defying his stoicism and turmoil, Kagome took it upon herself to do something.

Pulling the ribbon from her hair, she ran her palms over it and imbued the white cloth with reiki.  She stretched up, pulling Sesshoumaru’s mass of white hair over the shoulder not claimed by fur, and with great care she proceeded to braid it.  At the end, she tied the strip around it, and gave it a tug.

“I want that back, okay?  It’s my favorite."

She almost regretted letting the kids sleep through it, but without looking back Kagome threw herself into the Well.  Amongst the magic, she stared at the disappearing medieval sky and prayed as hard as she could to every god she could name that this wouldn’t really be the end.

 

***

 

“Have I mentioned recently how much I _hate_  school?"

“How often counts as recently?  This will make the fifth time in the last hour."

Kagome let her forehead smack the desk, and ignored Eri as she took a smart sip of her shake in punctuation to an equally smart sentence.   _College sucks.  Why didn’t I just go into training to be a miko?  As hard as I’ve tried, Souta doesn’t show even a scrap of power, so I’ll be the one to take over in the end, won’t I?  I mean, history majors aren’t used for much anyway, are they?_

“That test is in two hours.  You better study."

“Aw, c’mon!!  Have a little sympathy!  You know how much I hate math, right?!"

Still, despite how much she hated it, Kagome dove into her textbook with a will.  She would _somehow_  pass this class with an A and keep her shiny 4.0.  She defied the professors to throw any trick question at her; she would pass with flying colors and shove rainbows in their faces, dammit.

Her study guide was highlighted within an inch of the paper’s life; her pencils worn to nubs, her textbooks weary from all the abuse.  For two years her schoolwork had suffered; Eri was working on her Masters while Kagome was just struggling through her Bachelors, and her pride and defiance of all adversity was kicking up a storm.  She’d survived a supernatural battle for supremacy in the Warring States Era, and dammit she _would_  have her 4.0.  She would shock and awe the professors and get back at all the nasty comments made about her grades in high school; she would make them kneel before her and worship the great Kagome-sama, mate of Lord Sesshoumaru!

Kagome deflated a little, pencil slowing to an absent-minded scrawl as the thought echoed sourly in her head.

Three years.  She’d been back  _three years_  already… and thinking about Sesshoumaru still made her heart ache.  If he hadn’t come to find her by now…then where was he?  Did he find another mate?  Did he not succeed in his mission?

_Is he… gone?_

She couldn’t bear to think that he might be dead, but the word echoed in her mind even as she struggled to ignore it, push it away, block it out.  He was _not_  dead.  He was the strongest demon in Japan if not the world, and there was no way in hell he would break his promise. _I went out of my way to make some silly excuse about wanting back a **ribbon**  for gods’ sakes, there’s no way he won’t show up._

Setting the thought aside with the same force she used to power away at her studies, Kagome proceeded to bury herself in her notes until her class time arrived.  The zeal with which she studied always answered her in the exam room, knowledge quickly arriving and receding as the questions called for it.  She was smart, and her grades were impeccable, and she largely flew under everyone’s radar because…well, because she _planned_  it that way.  She spent all her time trying to feel out with her powers for demons, keeping her shrine-keeper background a secret for fear of scaring them off, and of course why attend the grand majority of gatherings when their main purpose was to hook up or catch someone’s eye?  

“Kagome, tonight there’s—"

“Another goukon.  No.  And no.  Oh yeah… no."

“…You’re going to be single forever."

“I’m married to my major.  And my husband gets fussy when I don’t pay attention to him."

Eri pouted dramatically, protesting the emphatic refusal she was still receiving after 2 years of invites.  “Seriously, you get well after all that sickness and a person would _think_  you’d live a little…"

“I haven’t lived a little.  I’ve lived a lot.  I’m done living.  I’m going to rot away in a research lab buried away under musty books and revel in every minute of it,” she responded pertly.

Eri meant well.  She really did, but Kagome had been on the receiving end of everyone’s “good intentions” for far too long, her family included.  With a smile that looked kin to a grimace, Kagome apologized and took off toward her test.  

It came.  It went.  She barged through the questions with the briefest, most precise answers she could manage and left within twenty minutes of the start; her test was flawless.  More than ready to go home and bury her nose in a pillow, too tired to be happy about their founders’ day three-day weekend, she rushed to get off the school grounds. 

Her shortcut to the station was through a little-used park; during April the abundant cherry blossoms practically turned the air itself pink; now though, nearing September’s gritty end, the leaves were just turning their brightest, most vibrant fall colors.  The weeping cherries were nearly old as the hills they stood on, strong trunks and long branches that nearly dusted the ground soon surrounding her in a brisk, musky air that felt like it washed all the book dust out of her head.  The rustle was a soothing, organic sound that eased all the exam stress from her shoulders.  Kagome closed her eyes and slowed to a meandering walk, soaking in the atmosphere that was as close to the Feudal Era as she could get.  Sometimes she imagined she could hear the familiar sounds again; Inuyasha’s grumbling, Shippou’s eager chatter about his newest masterpiece, Sango and Miroku’s touch-and-go affections.

The white noise around her became a vision of silver hair, long and straight, and the leaves brushing against her skin jolted her back to the one-night nearly-tryst amongst branches filled with nodding purple flowers.

Filled with a nostalgia that she silently cursed, Kagome shook her head and began to determinedly _march_  down the path, berating herself with, _Don’t get all caught up in that again!  Either wait patiently or move on; don’t get stuck in a mind game like last time._

Even as she thought ‘mind-game’ though, something out the corner of her eye grabbed her attention.

Beneath the largest of all the weeping cherry trees, a tall, broad-shouldered man stood.  His hair was long enough to be braided down to his waist, and around the end was a well-worn and tattered ribbon.

The world around kept moving, but Kagome felt herself frozen and clearly unable to move.  It was faint and faded, but that was _her_  reiki all over that ribbon.  That was _her_  ribbon, and those shoulders… that face, those _eyes_!

She would’ve run pell-mell across the distance, but she really _couldn’t_  move.  A fine tremble had worked its way out across her limbs, and instead of running to him it was more likely that she would collapse on the spot.  Instead, her scrambling thoughts yelled his name.  It echoed inside her cranium over and over as a chant, but she could only manage it as the quietest, voiceless whisper.

_“Sesshoumaru!"_

He turned to look at her, and with a mischievous smile she never would have accused him of before, he stated, “ _Now_  it has been 500 years."

 

***

 

Kagome cried.  She cried and screamed and made an impressive ruckus that had a few people running up to make sure she wasn’t being assaulted.  Sesshoumaru calmly reassured them all with, “My fiancee thought I was missing.  Think nothing of it."

Silently, she berated him for being able to lie with a professional smile.   _That’s not the Sesshoumaru-sama I know!_   But regardless, she refused to stop bawling into his chest, fingers knotted firmly in the front of his formerly crisp button-down.  It was almost infuriating how calmly he patted her back, but the moment he nuzzled her hair she forgave him.  He breathed her in deeply and intently, and if she hadn’t been on the verge of a breakdown (or rather, was holding on to the precipice with one hand whilst dangling) she would’ve ignored all the pressing questions and not accused him a bit for his tardiness.

“You’re _three **years** late._ "

“Contrary to popular belief, the Bone Eater’s Well did not traverse five hundred years, but four hundred and ninety-seven.  I returned in exactly five hundred years, as promised."

“Did it take you those extra three years to find your answer?"

“I had found it already."

“Then you should’ve come to me.  Three years obviously didn’t make a difference."

_It did.  It **did**  make a difference_, Sesshoumaru thought silently, because while he could continue for a mere three more years, Kagome would have felt nothing of their parting had he immediately returned to her side.  Perhaps it was a little petty… but he felt the ultimate relief now, Kagome burrowed into his arms.  If he hadn’t put it off this way, would he have received such a greeting?  The youkai was inclined to think not, as her reservations had still been somewhat in place at their last meeting, 500 years into his past.  It was a singular day he remembered with eerie clarity, even more so than the whole month proceeding it; as if only that part of his life were faithfully filmed in Technicolor, he could remember every play of light across her face and all the stunningly joyful and affectionate moments they had shared, however few.

For the first time in an agonizing five centuries, Sesshoumaru was able to press his lips to her skin, to rain down kisses on her face, to wrap her in his arms as tight as he dared.  Here among the weeping cherries, he remembered the night that had inevitably changed his everything; from uninterested in females to promised as mate, from wandering with little purpose to a mission with a deadline.  His heart beat painfully in his chest, too full with emotions he had little experience dealing with even now.  She was _his_  again; in the three years he had burdened her with, her heart had not gone to another.  Despite her ire, eyes wet with angry tears and hands knitted into his shirt tight enough to nearly rip the fibers, Kagome responded to his kisses with an inelegant and yet charming fervor that he had missed.  His lips and hers, kissing faces and ears and necks and finally each other,  and despite the wild and inconsistent beating of his heart, it was still in perfect tandem with hers.

“I should slap you."

“I take that to mean you won’t."

“Can I?”  

He smirked.  “If you must."

She didn’t though.  Kagome did her best to gather the scattered pieces of composure, and tried more questions when it failed.

“How soon… did you figure it out?"

“Soon enough, though it took us quite some time to realize it.  Rin mated with Shippou, and they still live and are well.  Kohaku as well; perhaps you remember a bat hanyou named Shiori? She is his bride,” he reassured, clawed hands stroking up and down her back and shoulders in a deliberately soothing gesture.  "I have searched for other ways to preserve a life outside of mating, but it was only a century or so ago that I found it."

_Much too late for Sango-chan and Miroku-sama_ … The thought depressed her, but she had suspected.  Sesshoumaru’s tenderness with her eased the pain she’d known was coming.

“You’re more talkative than last time."

“I have passed five centuries aside pack that has no limit to their blathering."

“A self-preservation technique then?"

He thought about it a moment.  “I could not be harmed, but peace is best when kept."

She smiled, just enough to bring the sparkle back into her eyes.  “We really shouldn’t be standing in the middle of the path like this.  You’re big enough to block traffic."

There was no traffic.  She was making silly statements that were neither here nor there.  Sesshoumaru still smirked at her in his mischievous way, then proceeded to hoist her into his arms bag and all.  It was so nostalgic she could hardly stand herself, and her arms wrapped around his neck as he took off at a light jog down the path lined in vibrant colors.

“This is a lot different from the first drooping flowers we were under,” she muttered, tears blurring all the brightness at the light together.  All the past and future, the present and the unknown eternity were right there, painfully beautiful and colored with hope and a joy she hadn’t known existed.

“But you smell just the same.  Before you loved me, you smelled of immeasurable happiness that I did not understand at the time,” he opined quietly, meeting her eyes.  They looked human, covered in dark brown contacts, but she could see the depth of his colors behind the lenses that were too rich to go unnoticed.  “Will you tell me what you are feeling?"

Thinking that doggie noses don’t know everything, she kissed his jaw and said, “I’m thinking of all the hope you give me." 

 

 

**~owari~**


End file.
